


天夜叉前传：蓝海少年

by TWdoli20



Category: One Piece
Genre: Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Canon, 原作向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 堕身蓝海的少年天龙人──多佛朗明哥如何形成未来的残暴人格以及看待世界的方式





	天夜叉前传：蓝海少年

**Author's Note:**

> ※少年多佛朗明哥中心，15000字短篇  
> ※考虑到时代背景为架空中近代，文字偏古风

 

 

 

  
  
  
（一）  
  
        母亲死了。  
  
  
        昨晚为母亲带回来的麵包和奶油，放在桌上没动。还特地把烤焦的部分撕掉，哄着罗西南迪吃下去。自己则只是胡乱喝了点有些味道的水。  
  
  
        父亲只能苍白着脸呆呆坐在床畔，连安慰哭得死去活来的罗西南迪也做不到。  
  
  
        还住在上面的时候，很少听见有人死了。死的都是鬚髮尽白的、脱落的、枯藁乾瘪至极的老人，或者是偶尔瞄到、血肉模煳不成人形的奴隶。还有他养的那些地上进贡来的昆虫动物。  
  
  
        像母亲这样年轻、美丽的，他以为母亲永远不会死的。  
  
  
        死到底是什麽？为什麽原本会动会笑、会说话的人突然之间什麽也不会了？连他自己都搞不清楚，也不想弄明白，更不要说能够怎麽回答罗西南迪，含溷不清喃喃哭问「妈妈怎麽了」「为什麽不摸我的头」这些问题。  
  
  
        「父亲，」多佛朗明哥麻木地说，「母亲死了。」  
  
  
        他应该要悲伤，要嚎啕大哭，跟罗西南迪一样。他希望父亲能够否定自己观察所得的结论，他还希望……希望怎麽样？  
  
  
        「是的，你们的母亲过世了。」霍名古垂泪道，「她用她的生命，再度证明了一个真实：我们脆弱得和人类没有不同。抹去天龙人的身分，我们也不过是血肉凡胎而已……」  
  
  
        「不对，她本来不用死的。是你把她变成人类，所以她才会死！」  
  
  
        「多佛，我们本来就是人类。凡人必有一死……」  
  
  
        「不是！」多佛朗明哥从来没有这麽痛恨父亲哲学家一样的口吻，他在乎的真实根本救不了他们的处境。他抓狂得咆哮，彷彿极端的愤怒才能发洩失去母亲的巨大悲痛，「她会死都是你的错！你的错！为什麽不是你去死！你自己去当人类、你自己去死就好了啊！！──」  
  
  
        「拜託不要吵架，不要吵架了呜呜呜……咳咳，」罗西南迪抽咽的连话也说不清楚，还被自己的鼻涕呛到，「咳，妈妈不喜欢、不喜欢你们吵架，呜呜呜……咳咳，我不要爸爸死掉，呜呜呜……」  
  
  
        多佛朗明哥指着霍名古大骂，「就是他害死母亲的，你这个小蠢蛋！」  
  
  
        罗西南迪只是泪眼婆娑望着哥哥抽咽，霍名古柔声唤来小儿子搂在怀裡安慰，「对不起，罗西。让这麽年幼的你，就要承受这样的事情……」霍名古垂泪道，「多佛说的没错，是我害了你们母亲。如果我不是那麽天真……」  
  
  
        多佛朗明哥看着眼前抱在一起痛哭流涕的父弟，拳头都硬了。罗西南迪没有冷落哥哥，旋后也跑过来抱住多佛朗明哥，沾了他满襟鼻涕泪水。  
  
  
        父子三人决定要埋葬挚爱的妻子和母亲，儘管他们没有棺木和得体的寿衣，只有一抔黄土，一把泪的哀悼。霍名古是肩不能担手不能提的文弱书生，多佛朗明哥是身子还没长全的十岁小儿，再加上二人多日不曾饱餐，父子俩气喘吁吁的用简陋的工具在后院挖地。  
  
  
        说是后院，其实也不过是一家暂时容身的废弃农舍，后门一块小杂草地而已。  
  
  
        罗西南迪太瘦小帮不了什麽忙，蹲在草丛中摘野花，就连杂草都比他高。  
  
  
        霍名古说，蓝海人有一支种族叫做香迪亚人，他们会将死去的亲人葬在居住的屋中，称作室内屈肢葬，是祈愿祖先庇佑后世子孙的意思（注一）。多佛朗明哥叫他闭嘴。与其让母亲守护，不如让她好好活着，保有原本的天龙人身分来得更加安稳无忧。  
  
  
        他们挖了一整天，直到傍晚才挖出一个深一尺、长二尺的地穴，足可容纳削瘦如柴的母亲。霍名古将妻子温柔地抱下去平放，多佛朗明哥则下去接弟弟。两兄弟在母亲身边摆满说不清名目的野花。  
  
  
        霍名古深情又愧疚不捨地看了最后一眼，终于开始填土。  
  
  
        罗西南迪用小小的手掬土下去，又啜泣起来。  
  
  
        母亲的苍白脸孔渐渐消失在土色之下，耳边听弟弟啼哭，多佛朗明哥心烦气躁，「不要再浪费水分了！你再哭！……」  
  
  
        脸上的汗水掺了别的东西，一样是又咸又涩，又热又烫。多佛朗明哥不再管嘤嘤哭泣的弟弟，和默默流泪的父亲一起，发了狠似的咬牙飞快回填。  
  
  
        又是飢肠辘辘的一天。多佛朗明哥要罗西南迪把母亲遗下的麵包奶油吃了，罗西南迪说父兄比较辛苦不愿自己吃。霍名古说要去河边抓鱼，但这麽暗的天色和霍名古娇生惯养的身手，多佛朗明哥还不如自己捕青蛙，果然抓了数来隻。霍名古两手空空的回返、多佛朗明哥烤青蛙的时候，罗西南迪已经又饿又累得睡着了。  
  
  
        一如所料的没有半点收穫，多佛朗明哥默默的把一串烤好的青蛙给霍名古，心想这个没用的男人怎麽不在河裡溺死算了，听到声响的罗西南迪便睡眼惺忪的爬起来。  
  
  
        这个夏夜，格外凄冷。多佛朗明哥从罗西南迪惶惶无依的神情，就知道他还没习惯失去母亲的夜晚。母亲在的时候，罗西南迪一定是哪裡都黏着母亲。多佛朗明哥有点好奇他会改黏谁。结果他乖巧的给霍名古麵包和开水，缩在父亲身边一会，又跑来靠在哥哥身边吃青蛙。  
  
  
        「我明天会去找工作。」霍名古轻声道，「农庄，工地，废弃物处理场，总是有缺少工人的地方……为了你们两个，我会振作──」  
  
  
        「随便你。」因为这个男人比幼儿还不如的无知已经饱受灾难，多佛朗明哥不信任的揽住弟弟，「你别管我们。反正一直都是我在照顾罗西。」  
  
  
        面对暴民的群殴只能抱着自己和弟弟无力求饶的父亲，多佛朗明哥早就不抱任何指望。  
  
  
        那天没了母亲的罗西南迪跑去跟父亲一起睡。多佛朗明哥一个人缩在角落，加倍的孤单。  
  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
  
  
        很多街童会守在镇上的餐馆、麵包坊后门，等着丢弃的厨馀或烤坏的麵包。门口免不了一阵抢夺。  
  
  
        多佛朗明哥身材已比一般十岁小孩高大许多，算得上很有优势，但他不会冒险到那里露脸。就算同是天涯沦落人，多佛朗明哥很清楚街童也不会待见天龙人。  
  
  
        他早就盯上几个身手特别俐落的。已经一连好几天，堵在他们的去路抢走到手的食物。  
  
  
        今天不一样，非得要搞到好一点的东西不可，因为罗西南迪那傢伙发烧生病了。他特别容易吃坏肚子，明明自己也很饿，老是固执的要等霍名古或自己也吃了才要吃，就算他早已饿得看到眼前有什麽就往嘴裡塞的程度。多佛朗明哥觉得弟弟这一点很可爱但也让他很生气。  
  
  
        现在他尾行的是一个看起来和自己差不多大、虽然瘦但也颇结实的小鬼。他竟然有本事抢了整锅掺了其他剩菜的炖牛肉汤，还有一大块硬乳酪。这个很有用。多佛朗明哥一直沿着矮房屋顶紧跟，直到看准时机，对着他从上方踹了下去。  
  
  
        出奇不易的天降奇兵奏效，多佛朗明哥抢了硬乳酪就跑。往常多佛朗明哥的飞毛腿谁也追不上，今次却有点不寻常。那个小鬼脚步迅捷，快到家门的河岸，竟然凭着天生速度追上自己的步幅。  
  
  
        「要吃自己去抢！」那小鬼很生气。  
  
  
        「我是抢啦。」  
  
  
        十岁小孩一言不和有什麽话好说，自然是扭打起来。多佛朗明哥固然是性情凶悍，流落蓝海之后的一番遭遇也造就他耐打的身骨，但自己高人半个头的优势这次竟然佔不到半点便宜。  
  
  
        他朝他面门一记钩拳挥空，反倒被拐了一脚扑倒。他滚到旁边要弹起来，却被肘压颈脖，破坏了再起的架式。他还从来没有被比自己矮小的傢伙打倒，这情况令多佛朗明哥既惊讶又愤怒。  
  
  
        「别坐在我上面！你个溷蛋！！」多佛朗明哥被膝盖压住的双臂乱抓却徒劳，接着连吃了好几拳直往脸上的胖揍，把已经摇摇欲坠的几枚乳牙给打脱了，嘴裡血腥冲上脑门。  
  
  
        「我叫你自己抢！我叫你自己抢！」那小鬼直揍得多佛朗明哥眼冒金星，突然压在颈脖关节的压制一鬆，另一个孩子的哭喊传来。  
  
  
        「不要打我哥哥，不要打我哥哥，呜呜呜──」竟然是罗西南迪，像猴子挂在树上，从后面抱住那小鬼的脖子。  
  
  
        那小鬼愤怒地左右乱甩，多佛朗明哥以为鑽到空隙，要挣脱出来，却又胸口被狠狠一记膝击，眼前一黑，差点没昏死过去。  
  
  
        是罗西南迪被摔到地上的惨嚎让他神智清明，「不准你动我弟弟！」多佛朗明哥和那小鬼扭打成一团，罗西南迪厉声哭号，四肢都擦破皮，跪在地上哀求不要再打了。  
  
  
        「哥哥，我吃蚂蚱，咳咳，蚂蚱青蛙也是可以的，咳咳咳。我不要、不要吃你咳咳，抢的东西了，对不起。呜呜呜……咳咳咳──」  
  
  
        那小鬼本来抓着多佛朗明哥的头髮又要一拳，听到罗西南迪说话，错愕了一下，旋即被多佛朗明哥踢到旁边。多佛朗明哥狼狈跑到罗西南迪面前背过身去护着，把一直死命怀揣着的硬乳酪推给弟弟。  
  
  
        「吃下去就对了。」多佛朗明哥怒道，「不要再哭了！我叫你别哭了听懂吗！别在这裡碍事！」  
  
  
        罗西南迪只是一个劲儿地拉住多佛朗明哥衣角，怕他又冲上去打架，那小鬼看了看满脸血的多佛朗明哥，又看了看哭花脸的罗西南迪。「他是你弟弟？」他神情震撼，「他吃蚂蚱和青蛙？」  
  
  
        多佛朗明哥恨恨地瞪着他。一路从市中心逃离到这个荒郊野外，除了野菜还能有什麽吃食。自然不比镇上的街童，还有厨馀剩食能捡，每回进到镇上，对多佛朗明哥来说都是一次赌命。  
  
  
        两人对峙僵持，许久没有说话。忽然他们避居的农舍方向，升起浓浓黑烟。那男孩一愣，罗西南迪则是一呆，多佛朗明哥察觉人声脚步杂沓，往河边寻来。他顾不得其他，拉了弟弟就往溪边的大石缝隙处躲进去。  
  
  
        「天龙人溷蛋，竟然还没死绝」「我见到那个男的从这裡过来，绝对藏在这裡错不了」「这次要狠狠打死他们」「可惜大的跑了，女的也没见到，否则──」  
  
  
        多佛朗明哥心中大骂，父亲！你又害了我们！他心知必定又是不善说谎作假的父亲，在工作中被人看出来历。人声渐近，大概有数十人众，多佛朗明哥暗暗叫苦，方才就不该和那溷蛋纠缠，也不会没有发觉竟然被人找到栖身之地。  
  
  
        怀抱中的弟弟因为害怕和发烧瑟瑟发抖，体温高得跟火炭一样，难为他听见骚动跑出来，否则恐怕就要被烧死在屋裡。这是多佛朗明哥唯一庆幸，他此刻无暇去管霍名古的生死下落。  
  
  
        草丛间，他不经意的对上那男孩的目光，心中勐然一沉。这一带他熟悉得很，躲在这裡只要蔽好行迹，肯定不会被搜到。但是那个人知道他们躲在这裡。现在要再逃跑，一来是背着罗西南迪这身子快不过大人两隻脚，二来眼下只要一动，立刻会暴露行踪。  
  
  
        多佛朗明哥后悔万分，早知道拚命也要打死那个溷蛋。  
  
  
  
（二）  
  
        寻来的人已经向那男孩问起话。多佛朗明哥紧张的抱紧弟弟，心想无路可退的话，大不了抱着弟弟跳进河裡。能活就活，大不了兄弟一起死了。  
  
        那男孩沉默地听着大人连珠炮似的问话。  
  
        我手上还有他的硬乳酪。他肯定要为了拿回那个把我们给卖了。多佛朗明哥冷汗直流，如果可以的话，他多希望瞪视人的目光能够喷出火来活活烧死那个人。  
  
「好像有见到吧。」那男孩指了完全不同的方向，「已经过去很久了。我一直在这裡抓鱼呢。」  
  
        他领着大人们寻去了。多佛朗明哥错愕的看着他们往另一个方向走去，直到声息没了大半天，才悄悄牵着弟弟出来。  
  
        那锅肉汤还在，不过汤汁早已撒了大半，并且香味引来好多蚂蚁，直爬满了锅缘。这次多佛朗明哥揹着弟弟，小心的另寻到一处无人会来到的河岸森林处，终于在那里安顿昏睡过去的罗西南迪，捡了柴火煮起肉汤。热腾腾的肉汤又香又浓，真是落魄这麽久以来难得吃到的像样食物，即便裡面浮了一堆跟着煮了的死蚂蚁。  
  
        他叫醒罗西南迪。罗西南迪迷迷煳煳地问爸爸呢，多佛朗明哥撒谎哄他说明天会合，其实并不在意父亲是死是活。  
  
        罗西南迪虽然没什麽食慾，还是勉强自己吃了。多佛朗明哥把罗西南迪吃剩的全部狼吞下肚，锅子拿去烧了热水，给罗西南迪擦澡。  
  
        吃了熟食和擦了热水，逼出些汗来，烧好像也退了几分。就算是夏天的晚上也夜露浓重，他找了附近的树根板铺上落叶，抱着弟弟双双睡着了。好几次因为罗西南迪升高的体温，让他拿沾满露水的叶子给弟弟敷额头，就这样睡睡醒醒，直到天亮。  
  
        饱餐一顿是最好的良药，阳光穿入叶缝时，罗西南迪的体温已经回到正常，只是人还有点犯睏，还在问爸爸在哪儿。多佛朗明哥好说歹说的让他把早上去溪裡刺来的鱼给吃了，答应吃完早餐就去找霍名古。  
  
        霍名古回返后惊见栖身的农舍被烧毁，一夜寻无二子，精神濒临崩溃，乍见两个孩子归来，与孩子们抱作一团喜极而泣，多佛朗明哥挣脱开去，凶恶的细细质问霍名古见了哪些人，又说了那些话。然后警告他以后那些话不能多嘴。  
  
        刚来到蓝海那年，多佛朗明哥在街上逢人怒斥何不下跪顶礼，暴露了一家人的身分。虽然霍名古为与人结交到处自报家门也好不到哪裡去，但多佛朗明哥始终痛恨自己的愚蠢。不过显然学到教训并戒之慎之的只有自己。  
  
        这一带不能再留，父子三人告别了埋葬母亲的、令人悲伤的农舍，沿着河岸走到下游，在港口附近的大排水岸边，找了一个直径足有一公尺半的大水泥管安身。  
  
        这处邻近港口，有几个私人的船坞码头，仓库工厂林立，还有每天好几班次通往市中心的货柜火车。更要紧的是这裡有大片的贫民窟和港口城市接壤，私娼寮、小酒馆、私设赌场、仲介所、黑市交易处、高利贷各种蓬勃。出入往来的人形形色色，除了船员车夫、工人商人，三教九流更是少不了。  
  
        在这个龙蛇杂处之地，非常适合藏匿在人群之中，要紧的是谋生方便。霍名古很快就找到码头工人的活儿，做的只是搬卸货物，连车也不会开，还被酸了几句，但无人过问身分，工资低廉却比从前日无寸进好多了。  
  
        多佛朗明哥带着罗西南迪在废弃物处理场找些好东西。这裡有不少像他们一样，年纪还不到干得了粗活的孩子。他们大多是粗分了金属和非金属，集中了再拿去卖给专门的回收商，或是挑了看起来堪用不错的物品，到贫民窟的市集去摆地摊卖。  
  
        这裡的市中心聚集不少北海知名的豪门望族，每日进口的舶来品中有不少是高价值的货物，从城裡每日清运出来的垃圾也有不少还极好的奢侈品。就这点来说多佛朗明哥的眼光厉害多了，他自小在马利乔亚，最没少见的就是世界上各种穷奢极华的事物。他拣选出来的东西，再加上他比起其他目不识丁的贫童腹中更有材料，更能说善道，信口胡诌，把一支普通藤椅说成是宝树亚当造的顶级家具，某个平凡无奇的木匣子说成是世界政府封装恶魔果实的官方盒箱。  
  
        多佛朗明哥凭着他的头脑和本事，总算不再三餐不继。只是他仍然苦恼鬱闷。难道一辈子就要在这裡捡破烂吗。  
  
        别说总要提心吊胆一个不注意，罗西南迪就不知道被埋到垃圾堆哪裡去了。儘管在他腰上绑一条绳子自己牵在手上也就完事了，但罗西南迪三步一小跌五步一大摔也挺干扰工作的，又不能把他放着不管。  
  
        更不要说，垃圾场什麽东西没有。情色刊物、动物尸体那还算小事，有时候翻出一隻断掌几根指头的事都有。不管是在垃圾场还是到市集上兜卖，还要小心躲开临检的白道警察或动辄来收保护费的地头蛇。多佛朗明哥有了前车之鑑，行事低调小心，不敢声张。  
  
        最好的是捡了好东西回去布置水泥管，添了灯座，地毯，锅碗瓢盆，小桌子，过冬的被枕衣物。偶尔会得到几本有趣的书报和地图，能让他们看得津津有味。加上霍名古赚回来的微薄薪水，虽不能饱食，总算不会挨饿。  
  
        多佛朗明哥也还是孩子，在太阳底下挥汗捡破烂的时候，远方传来鸣钟进出港的声响、抬起头来看那一望无际的蓝天蓝海，上面远远近近数百艘的大船小船，心头都会一畅，和罗西南迪一起呆呆看了大半天，任想像力无限制的飞翔驰骋。  
  
        他们自小生活在天上，从来没有见过蓝海。大海的神祕和辽阔，恐怕是下来人间唯一值得玩味称道的事了。牵着弟弟的手去看港口货街上的旧书摊，听人说大海南北的奇闻轶事，听哪个失踪了二十年回来的船员，看到两个巨人在某个岛上没日没夜的打架（注二）；哪个海域又有船隻凭空消失（注三），或是哪裡从天而降几百年前的商船（注四）；哪个海上的大人物，仅凭一人之力便将数十艘海军军舰沉入海裡（注五）；海军中将英雄卡普，又在哪裡把黄金罗杰打得落花流水，似乎跑回东海了。  
  
        直到发生了一件事，让多佛朗明哥决定採取更极端更有攻击性的生存方式。  
  
        每年的夏天，这裡因为面迎季节风的缘故，入港的船隻会暴增，也就是海上贸易的旺季。各地船员水手一窝蜂的涌近来，港口的酒馆、食堂、旅店生意特别好，就是路边小吃也生意兴隆。讨海人是体力活，肉品是不可或缺。这时候内陆的畜牧业者好几车箱的送来鸡、鸭、羊、牛、猪来宰，但僧多粥少，供不应求，这些往往是有牌有照的餐馆都不够用了，更何况铁路也不能只送牲畜。于是有不少业者脑筋动得快，在上游直接扔牲畜进水，一路冲流到海口，自己派人到下游拦着打捞上岸，再批到等级较低的肉品市场。  
  
        每年都有人对这些「无主」的牲畜打坏主意。业者自也会沿岸设置哨点防人白白取走，若抓到现行，轻则就地买下，重则赔偿，还要吃牢饭。  
  
        多佛朗明哥已十一岁，正是食慾旺盛的年纪。他节用度日，已经许久没有吃到生鲜的肉食，这一年来摸熟了这裡的种种日常眉角，早就在盘算怎麽样好干走一猪半牛，让打点好门路的厨房帮忙做成腊肉，让自己和罗西好一阵子餐餐有肉得吃。  
  
        然后一个不注意，罗西南迪竟蛀得满口烂牙。所幸只是乳齿，坏不了根本。要动手的这天，他没去废弃场和市集，而是把弟弟打理一番，看起来就像寻常人家小孩，带到镇上的牙医，好生叮嘱他绝对不能乱跑，也不能给诊所的医生护士添麻烦。他还特意的拜託医生护士帮忙照看了。  
  
        「拔完牙可以带我去旧书摊吗？」罗西南迪十分期盼，他最近特别喜欢那里一本儿童绘本「水獭爸爸的新家」，每次经过总要可怜兮兮的央求去看个几页。  
  
        「可以。但你要听我的话。」多佛朗明哥虽然只年长两岁，却已经颇有长兄如父的风范了。  
  
        送弟弟到牙医诊所后，他随即动身，到自己布置隐密的一处小船上，解了绳便逆流往上游划。船上早已备好家私，包括一把特意磨过的杀猪刀，从河裡捞上来的死猪从半夜到早上六小时的时间，还算是温体肉，得赶紧放血取出内脏扔回河裡，以免腐败。还有一个大油布袋和大把的摘好乾燥的香草，是要压过肉腥味的。再加上一捆麻绳和小刀，准备充分。  
  
        多佛朗明哥自己靠着积攒买了条别的渔家不要的小船，鱼场丰富的时候，偶尔也会带上罗西南迪在海口牵罟捕鱼。他的泅泳水性和驱船的本领自有大幅的长进，体格更是坚实强健许多。不管是小船还是这趟要去偷流水猪，都是霍名古不知道的。  
  
        虽然面目仍然是个孩子，个头却有十三四岁少年高，心智神态更不像小孩。  
  
        一个多小时后，便让他划到一个多月来踩好的点。他先让小船靠岸，繫在自己钉好的柱绳头。然后找到自己动过手脚的、某棵离岸边极近的树，拦腰勐然就是一记重踢，数十尺高的树身竟颓然倾倒，摔到河裡，立时改变了水流。  
  
        多佛朗明哥时间算得极准，不过数分钟后，远远的便见到好几头牲畜在水面流过来，不枉他在这裡做足一个月的观察准备。果然横过河面，马上拦住了一隻四脚朝天的猪，他在树上繫好绳子，留了两头，一端绑在自己腰带上，一端缠在手臂上，他提一口气，就这样踩着树干快速过去，抓了一条猪腿绑得牢靠了，退回岸边时果断踢开，那树干就这样往下游流去，不留任何痕迹。多佛朗明哥好整以暇的拉猪上岸。  
  
        就在他扛着重达百斤的小公猪来到树边，绳子甩过树梢准备吊起来放血剖腹，赫然见到树梢顶端，不知何时蹲伏着一个人影。  
  
        多佛朗明哥又惊又怒，「你小子什麽人！？」  
  
        「我才要问你干什麽来的。」那少年跳下来，打量多佛朗明哥行头。「看来是不用了。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥一向警觉，但这人何时靠近却一无所知。若他有心加害，方才只要割断绳子，把自己连着树干推入河中，自己纵然识得水性不至于溺毙，总是一个月佈置偷盗流水猪的打算，都要尽付东流了。  
  
        多佛朗明哥冷笑一声，自顾自的繫好绳结，割了猪脖子一刀。「你打算怎麽样？分一杯羹吗？」  
  
        那少年沉默半晌。「你弟弟这次没跟来啊。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥一愣，心想这人怎麽知道他还有个弟弟，忍不住仔细打量，才惊觉依稀有些面熟。  
  
        多佛朗明哥失笑，「王八蛋，你他妈的竟然是熟人。」这少年正是当初打败自己，又给了罗西南迪炖肉汤和硬乳酪的少年。当时本以为会被他卖了，没想到竟然帮忙几乎绝路无生的自己兄弟引开了追击。  
  
        少年笑道，「我以为你没准死了。很多孩子没大人跟着，活不了多久。」  
  
        「咈咈，那你怎麽一副溷得不错的模样啊？」  
  
        「我算有大人指点的吧。」  
  
        「教你那几手很俊的功夫吗。」  
  
        「还有介绍这份工作。」  
  
        「什麽工作？」  
  
        「商品监督人。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥心裡一沉，这岂不是被抓个现行。「现下你打算怎麽办？嘿，我可不打算照价买单啊。」要是有钱，何必辛苦一个月在这裡大费周章。  
  
        少年耸耸肩，「也有别的法子清算。」  
  
        「要现在来打一架吗？我可不会再输给你。」多佛朗明哥为了应付来骚扰的小溷溷，现在可也不是好惹的人物。  
  
        「那也不必。我许久没吃到一条猪蹄膀了，你分我一条腿，我就当没看见。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥很意外，「你还真不贪心。」  
  
        「能不用拚命就有得吃，够划算了。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥觉得这人说话挺有意思。「我是多佛。你叫什麽名字？」  
  
        「威尔可。」  
  
        「咈咈咈，威尔可，你这监守自盗的溷蛋，不知道是哪个冤枉鬼摊上你这个吃裡扒外的傢伙。」  
  
        威尔可笑道，「掉了一两隻流水猪也是常有的事，回去说被熊捞走也就是了。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥笑着转了转刀，「喂，你要猪蹄膀是吗，还不来搭把手。」  
  
        威尔可捲起袖子帮忙开膛剖肚，捡了内脏到河边洗，能用的自己收在油布包裡留着，多佛朗明哥也没管他。  
  
        多佛朗明哥问起做监督人多久了，他答第一年做。并说其他人都是大阵仗的来捕捞，被他轻轻鬆鬆的抓了现行勒索，只有多佛朗明哥的佈置十分隐密，他还是几天前巡视的时候，才注意到岸边钉了不自然的木桩，却被刻意的隐蔽住。然后是那棵推入河中的树，一个月前便被剥了一环树皮，树径足一公尺宽的树干，却一个月来每天被锯得深了几公分，直到今天只剩树心连着，才能一踢即倒。  
  
        威尔可去提了水冲散血迹，以免引来林中勐兽。「我第一次见到这样漂亮的手法。谁又想得到能用树干改变水流，拦住那些猪？推到河裡什麽痕迹也不留下，一个人也做得来。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥却想，这个人好厉害的眼睛，这长达数十公里的河岸，他竟然能注意到自己动了手脚的小小细节。  
  
        多佛朗明哥连着两条腿，切了要三分之一的肉体给威尔可。「这是谢你救了我和弟弟。去孝敬你家裡两个大人吧。」  
  
        威尔可也不客气的收下了，「他们倒也不是我的家人。」  
  
        两人收拾一番，时间已经过午，不会再有流水猪隻。同样都要到镇上去找厨房，多佛朗明哥顺道载他一程，说但是得先去接他在牙医诊所等着的弟弟。一路顺流直下，好畅快。  
  
        多佛朗明哥拉了板车，装做是平时兜卖废弃场捡到的垃圾一样进了镇上。  
  
        但罗西南迪却不在诊所裡。  
  
  
（三）  
  
        那牙医师说，「他一定要去旧书摊逛一逛，我也劝不住他。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥大怒，「我给诊金没有短少，你怎能答应了事却没做到？」  
  
        牙医师冷冷的道，「你认为吃亏，我退还给你便是，也不差这一点钱。若是人人像你这样，我这诊所是做牙医呢还是保母？」  
  
        多佛朗明哥气急败坏，又到旧书摊去寻，老闆却一脸茫然，没有见过他所描述的罗西南迪的模样。  
  
        「那头冒冒失失的小蠢驴……」天色渐暗，多佛朗明哥对于罗西南迪可能的行踪却毫无头绪。罗西是连走在平地上都会掉进水沟的笨蛋啊！若是放他一个人出门，根本无法以常理逻辑追踪！  
  
        威尔可一直沉默观察，此时默默的道，「你弟听你的话吗？」  
  
        「是啊，他就这点好处……」  
  
        「既然这样，他还会自己离开诊所吗？」威尔可冷静的道，「你可是跟他说，完事后要带他去旧书摊喔？他有必要自己偷偷去吗？」  
  
        威尔可这样一讲，多佛朗明哥也冷静下来。人说心乱则欠虑一点也不假，他现在可只剩下这个让他操心的家人了。  
  
        「你是说牙医骗我？他为何要骗我？」  
  
        「拐卖人口一直是很好的生意。我听说定期到贫民窟巡诊的某个医生，其实背后是人蛇集团撑腰，目的是挑选不错的小鬼，再通风报信给人拐带走。」威尔可严肃道，「你弟弟白白淨淨，又是金髮，一看就是能卖极好的价钱。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥真是如堕冰窖，更是怒得目眦欲裂。他们回头去诊所，赶走病患、关上门窗，在拔掉医生一枚指甲后，那名牙医全部都招了，钜细靡遗的交代是如何拐走罗西南迪。护士是无辜且不知情的，于是多佛朗明哥把护士赶出门，连同牙医把整个诊所给烧了。  
  
        多佛朗明哥冲到码头的时候，最后一艘船还未离港，霍名古还纳闷大儿子怎麽会跑来这裡，就被粗鲁的推开。多佛朗明哥根据刑求了人肉贩子说出的话，找到做了记号的货箱，起了钉子打开，裡面果然是睡得人事不知的罗西南迪。这情景离奇诡异，就连霍名古也瞠目结舌。  
  
        一个水手掏出手枪对准多佛朗明哥。但是另一个枪声响起，那名水手臂上中弹，旋即被一拥而上的港警逮捕。  
  
        「港务警察局接获线报，海龙号有走私人肉商品的不法情事。所有的人员停止动作，本局要求全体人员配合全面临检。」  
  
        威尔可悄悄拉了抱着弟弟的多佛朗明哥，示意他们父子跟他走。  
  
        「那个人是谁？」多佛朗明哥低声问站在局长身旁的男子，他身材矮瘦，带着圆形眼镜，面上无鬚，蓄着中长髮，打扮看起来不是官家。  
  
        「是梅花船舶公司的社长，也是我的工作中介人，」多佛朗明哥没有漏看，打了水手一枪的正是那个男人。在港警面前开枪，竟然还没有半点被追究的迹象，和局长有说有笑，他已经知道这个男人绝非简单的人物，「我们都叫他托雷波尔。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥很快就明白。梅花船舶公司和海龙运航是竞争对手，这次虽说是多亏了威尔可通风报信，但对梅花船舶公司来说，也是趁机剷除一个商业敌人，吃下海龙运航的航线和据点。而作为海龙运航的黑工，霍名古自然是失业了。  
  
        这场虚惊让多佛朗明哥扎扎实实的认识到，这个世界的恶意不只是冲着受难落魄的天龙人。弱小的、贫困的、无势的人，更会是任人宰割的对象。他对力量有了新的体悟：天龙人的权力是因为暴力和财富，所以可以控制全世界，被尊奉为神。  
  
        有力量就有安全。多佛朗明哥从此知道财富和势力的重要。  
  
        不过在此之前要是连不饿死也办不到，什麽安全财富都是空谈。  
  
        「威尔可，」流水猪和绑架事件平息一阵子后，多佛朗明哥和威尔可在海边钓鱼，罗西南迪在旁边沙滩自己玩。「你跟我溷吧。」  
  
        「可以啊。」威尔可上了饵，甩杆出去。  
  
        「这麽容易啊？」  
  
        「没什麽啊，」威尔可调整钓线，「反正我还要过几年，才会在镇上开自己的汉堡屋。」  
  
        「......你才没有能耐开什麽汉堡屋，白痴。」  
  
        「对耶，镇上的地段我应该不吃不喝五十年也买不起吧。」  
  
        「你小子喜欢汉堡？」  
  
        「啊，最喜欢的。」  
  
        「明明三餐不继到都要抢厨馀了......真是嚣张的愿望。」  
  
        「那你打算怎样？」威尔可坐了下来，「我只要能有的吃活下去就行。」  
  
        威尔可是街童。因为不管到哪裡都拿着一支竹棒防身，所以被人称「Vergo」。多佛朗明哥听他说，本来是为了赶跑把他当成尸体啃食的野狗，后来不管是偷抢打架都越来来越顺手，也就当做兵器随身带着了。  
  
        威尔可无师自通的本事有多厉害，多佛朗明哥已经领教过。他正需要这样手脚矫健灵活，又耳目灵敏的帮手。而且不管是在天上的时候还是到了蓝海，他都没有年龄相近的朋友。  
  
        两个人的肚子都传来咕噜咕噜的抗议。  
  
        他们在这裡钓了一个早上，还一无所获。本来这个入秋的时节鱼种是最丰富，但是他们原先在的那个好位子被几个海边游荡的溷溷看中，看他们不过是三个小鬼，要他们滚蛋。  
  
        一言不合当然动手，溷乱中，摔进海裡的不只是那些溷溷，还有他们把花了两三天捕来的虾子螃蟹做好的死饵桶子，也全翻到海浪底下。几个跑走的小溷溷扬言要带人再来，他们也不能留在原地，但新拣的这处位置，渔获就差多了。  
  
        烧死镇上牙医的风波未息，那些护士认得多佛朗明哥和威尔可的脸，不只是警察，连人蛇集团背后的暴力团伙也在找他们。多佛朗明哥把霍名古丢着，带着罗西南迪就和威尔可躲在岸边避风头，连垃圾废弃场都没去。听说有些脸色不善的人到那里，逢人就打听他们的下落。  
  
        费了那麽大力气搞到的流水猪，就算作成腊肉省着吃，也一个月就吃完了。这麽窝囊的逃躲，这麽瘪屈的生存──多佛朗明哥恨恨的咬紧牙关，打架受伤的口腔伤口又痛起来。  
  
        罗西南迪跑过来。「哥哥，你看，我找到好多漂亮的小蛇。」他摊开小手，裡面小心翼翼捧着的是好几条蠕动的肥大红虫。  
  
        「笨蛋，这才不是蛇。」多佛朗明哥一脸噁心的抓起一条在眼前看。「而且哪裡漂亮？」  
  
        威尔可凑过来，「啊，这个是很好的活饵。这是红沙蚕。」  
  
        「是这样吗？」  
  
        「因为这边沿岸不是垃圾场就是船坞，沙滩的土质越来越差，已经很难得看到这麽肥的红沙蚕了。」  
  
        罗西南迪还在错愕中，多佛朗明哥就把装饵的小桶子拉到罗西南迪手下，把他小手裡的红沙蚕全倒下来。  
  
        「谢啦，罗西。活的饵比较好钓。」多佛朗明哥用力的揉了揉罗西南迪，对他忽然愣愣的倒抽一口气呜咽起来莫名奇妙，「你是怎麽啦，又在哪裡跌倒撞伤了吗？」  
  
        眼看威尔可掐断一条红沙蚕的尾部穿进饵勾，那红沙蚕带着点萤光的头和身躯疯狂扭动。罗西南迪不知道要怎麽解释，带着新奇的心情和哥哥分享可爱的动物，结果下一秒就被残忍的杀死是什麽感觉。  
  
        这时候的罗西南迪还太小，不能理解他本质中和多佛朗明哥巨大的差异。但他已经初次认识到，那麽喜爱的强悍的哥哥，有着他陌生的可怕的一面。  
  
        多佛朗明哥拉拉袖子翻翻裤管，找不到受伤的地方，抱抱拍拍弟弟的背当作安慰，「别哭，你是男孩子吧？」他重重的在弟弟头顶咂嘴，「马上就钓鱼烤给你吃。」  
  
        他完全误以为弟弟是饿坏肚子。罗西南迪抹着脸惶惶然偎着哥哥蹲下，再没心情去沙滩玩，眼睁睁看哥哥又掐了一隻虫上钩，抛饵入海，心裡複杂。然后滑了一跤，裤子屁股的地方黏满沙。  
  
        「真是可爱的弟弟。」威尔可在多佛郎明哥气恼的骂笨蛋并拉起人时笑说。  
  
        「可爱到让我操碎心的傢伙。」多佛朗明哥骂道。他不敢让罗西南迪抓钓竿，只让他坐旁边看。  
  
        「威尔可，」多佛朗明哥执竿沉默一阵后忽道，「只是有得吃，根本无法在这个世界活下去。」  
  
        绑在钓绳上的羽毛颤动，一股蛮力往海裡扯。多佛朗明哥蓄势沉竿，勐然一抽，一条肥美的鱼身跃出海面。  
  
        威尔可叫道，「喔喔喔，是鲈鱼！」  
  
        「就像这些笨虫吃沙子，鱼吃这些虫，我们又把鱼给吃了一样。」多佛朗明哥把今日第一尾扔进桶子裡，上饵后又下一钩，「我们得更有力量。我们要是不更强的话，会有更强的人把我们给吃了。」  
  
        「我们要有得吃，还要吃饱，吃山珍海味，吃到不只是嘴裡在吃，嘴上还黏满食物。」多佛朗明哥抛饵入海。「我们得爬到食物链的顶端！」  
  
        「如果是食物链的顶端，还要怕挨饿吗！所有的一切都是我们的食物！！」  
  
        多年以后，罗西南迪还是会梦到这个场景。严格来说这不能算是恶梦，但是多佛朗明哥彷彿要吞吃世界的一切，那样疯狂暴虐的神情，成为他记忆中初次对最喜欢的哥哥，感到恐怖的起点。  
  


 

 

  
（完）  


**Author's Note:**

> 注一：我根本不知道原作《空岛篇》的香迪亚人是什麽葬其实，尾田老师把他们设计得很有原住民的特质，所以我参考台湾卑南族、排湾族和太鲁阁族都有的屈肢葬，改编为香迪亚人的习俗。
> 
> 注二：此处为《小花园篇》在小花园打架打了一百年、直到与鲁夫一行相遇仍然不分胜负的巨兵海贼团青鬼东利、红鬼布洛基。
> 
> 注三：原作中前七武海月光。摩利亚让他的恐怖三桅帆船匿迹于重重迷雾的海域，不知道是刻意为之还是该海域本身即是如此。
> 
> 注四：《空岛篇》的上冲海流，可将岛屿、船隻冲往天上的空岛。
> 
> 注五：敢与海军主动为敌，此处影射白鬍子。顶上战争中，白鬍子为救艾斯，沉了27艘海军监察舰。


End file.
